supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20160313220432
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die beien Jungs am Tisch hochschrecken, doch nicht so das Mädchen. Mit einem leichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ein großgewachsener, muskulöser Kerl mit kurzen blonden Haaren stand vor ihr. "Hey Ams. Schön dich zu sehen!", fest schloss er Mei in die Arme bevor er das haus betrat. Als Alex den Jungen erkannte war seine Freude groß. "Ian! Bist du's wirklich?" "Wie ich leib und leb! Schön dass du doch nicht ins Gras gebissen hast kleiner.", der geborene Amerikaner wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Johnny saß dort und konnte mit der ganzen Situation nichts anfangen. Er wusste wer Ian war, doch kannte er ihn nicht wirklich, er war eher wie ein Konkurent für ihn. Kein wunder, schließlich kannten er und seine Freundin schon von Kindesbein an. "Aber ich versteh nicht, was macht er hier? Hilft er uns im Kampf?", die Augen des jungen O'Neill flackerten vor Aufregung, doch sollte das schnell erlöschen. Die Jägein seufzte: "Nein Alex. Er ist hier um dich abzuholen. Du wirst nicht mit uns kommen!" "Was?! Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich wede mitkommen!", wutentbrannt sprang er auf und warf gleichzeitig den Stuhl um. "Nein, das wirst du nicht! Du wirst mit Ian gehen, mit ihm weiter trainieren. Er wird dich mit auf die Jagt nehmen und dir alles zeigen!", die Worte des Engels waren scharf und bestimmend. "Ich hab genug trainiert! Ich bin vielleicht noch nicht so gut wie ihr aber ich bin alt genug um-", ohne zu zögern Schnitt Mei ihrem Bruder die Worte ab. "Es reicht Alexander! Du wirst nicht mitkommen. Du hast kein mitsprache recht da kannst du noch so viel jammern. Ich dachte damals das selbe als unsere Eltern mich mit auf die Jagd nahmen. Das war ein Fehler. Ich war nicht stark genut und wurde zum leichten Ziel. Sowohl Mom als auch Dad kamen ums Leben weil ich zu schwach war. Du genau so. Es sind genug Leute gestorben weil ich anwesend war. Jetzt geh nach oben und pack deine Sachen.", wie ein Messer bohrten sich ihre Worte in die Brust des Jungen. Wortlos standen die beiden Jungen Männer in dem Raum, als sie sahen wie der Junge seine Faust hob und sie mit voller Wucht ind das Gesicht seiner Schwester schlug. Meis Lippe platzte etwas auf und ein kleiner Tropfen Blut floss hinunter zu ihrem Kinn, während Alex sich zitternd umdrehte und die Treppe nach oben rannte. "Musste das wirklich sein?", Ian als auch Johnny waren perplex. Mei wischte das Blut weg und ließ ihre Wunde heilen. "Besser er hasst mich, als dass er mit mir dort draußen stirbt." "Es wird keiner sterben Mei.", versuchte der Winchester optimistisch zu bleiben. "Ich bin der Engel des Todes Johnny. Ich fühle, dass etwas passiert. Etwas Schreckliches. Etwas das wir uns nicht mal in den entferntesten Träumen vorstellen können." "Pass auf dich auf Am. Versprich es mir bitte.", gleichzeitig mit diesen Worten zog Ian seine beste Freundin an sich heran und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Es war als knnte er fühlen dass es vielleicht ihre letzte Umarmung sein könnte. Amelia unterdrückte ihre Tränen als sie ihren Bruder mit einer großen Reisetasche aus dem haus stürmen sah. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten ging der 21-jährige auf Johnny zu. "Pass auf dass die Kleine da keinen Mist macht. Du hast echt einen guten Geschmack. Und wehe du machst sie nicht glücklich Winchester.", der FBI-Anwärter streckte dem Jäger seine Handaus, welche dieser ergriff. "Das werde ich!", Johnny würde alles tun um sie zu schützen. Ein letztes Mal ging er zu dem Mädchen. "We'll see us again. In this life or another my little buterfly.", ''mit diesen Worten und einem Kuss auf die Stirn verieß er das Haus und zog hinter sich die Tür zu. Nun ließ Mei den Tränen freien Lauf. Vorsichtig, wie eine zerbrechliche Figur aus Glas, zog Johnny seine Freundin an sich heran. Gerade als er fragen wollte was der Satz zu bedeuten hatte, gab ihm Mei bereits die Antwort. Trotz ihrer vergossenen Tränen schien ihre Stimme fest: "Es war ein Zitat aus dem Buch eines irischen Schriftstellers. Eine Mutter sagte ihn zu ihrem Sohn welcher in eine Schlacht ohne Wiederkehr zog. Sie sah ihn nie wieder." Er hielt seine Freundin weiter fest: "Wir werden alle wieder kommen." Doch der Todesengel wusste es besser. ''Es werden welche sterben. Und das auch auf unserer Seite.